


Winter evenings

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the calm, lazy evenings when you don't have to go outside so you just stay at home and look out of the window. It was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter evenings

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania  
> It's my first attempt at more descriptive style. Let me know what you think ^^

The snow outside was slowly covering the world in a layer of soft white fluff. Few people went for a walk with their overenthusiastic dogs, others hurried to get back home as soon as possible. It might have created a peaceful fairytale landscape but the temperature made only the most immune to cold experience it closely. Freezing just to admire nature didn't sound appealing for warm-lovers. Looking at the slowly changing world from behind the window was a totally different thing.  
With a mug of tea in a hand, a blanket wrapped tightly around the whole body and a loved one by his side, Kuroo felt like that moment could last forever. He put his mug aside and snuggled up even closer to the warm body next to his, brought his arms around the firm waist and placed his head on muscular torso.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into the thick material of a sweater.  
He felt the chest vibrate under his cheek as Bokuto chuckled. "Where does it come from all of a sudden?"  
"I could stay like this forever," Kuroo said instead of a proper answer to that question.  
Strong arms brought him as close as it was physicaly possible. Kuroo felt as if he had two shields protecting him from the evil cold- blanket and Bokuto's body. A warm huff of air ruffled his hair when he heard words breathed out as an ancient mystery, for his ears only as if no one else in the world even mattered, that way only Bokuto's words could make him feel.  
"I love you too, Tetsurou."


End file.
